


После победы

by Anonymous



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майлз не отказался вернуться в Ополчение на брошенной электростанции. Басс не объединился с Рэндаллом Флинном. События пошли совсем иначе, но вместе - при помощи многих других - генерал Мэтисон и президент Монро одержали победу. Несколько зарисовок из мирной жизни в промежутке, когда одна проблема уже решена, а следующая ещё не требует немедленного внимания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindwurm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/gifts).



> В этой вселенной Майлз принял предложение Басса вернуться (см. 1х10 Nobody's Fault But Mine). Продолжает собятия недописанного (пока) фика Линдвурм "Достояние республики".
> 
> Источником идеи послужила [вот эта](http://25.media.tumblr.com/2c7a599f9a7347b871565e6c902adbaf/tumblr_mjftxdMjcL1rbjs3go1_500.jpg) картинка.

«Летняя резиденция» — это, конечно, громкое название для брошенного коттеджа по когда-то джерсийскую сторону Делавэра. Зато Майлз сразу понял, где искать Басса, едва услышал от вытянувшегося в струнку капрала, куда отправился президент.  
Небольшой домик, окружённый кустами одичалой черники, за прошедшие годы обветшал, но для жизни, похоже, годился до сих пор. Если недолго и при хорошей погоде. Майлз молча кивнул скучающему на веранде капитану охраны, про себя решив, что всю бравую четвёрку можно будет и отпустить. Решение не выезжать из столицы в одиночку Майлз мог только одобрить, пускай теперь, когда люди Флинна больше не мутили воду, в округе и стало намного спокойней. Но вдвоём они с Бассом с любым противником прекрасно справятся сами. Не впервой.  
На столе в кухне тихо шипела собранная Аароном походная холодильная установка. Майлз на секунду задержался, разглядывая хитроумный ящик. Аарон по-настоящему наслаждался, придумывая, каким образом вернуть в жизнь хотя бы часть тех удобств, которых до Отключения люди даже не замечали. Конечно, все эти игрушки проблему отсутствия электричества не решат — решать её рано или поздно придётся им, генералу Мэтисону и президенту Монро. Но, может быть, с изобретениями Аарона от этого решения не будет так много зависеть. О том, что им делать со всем, что они узнали, Майлз с Бассом не говорили с самого своего победного возвращения из Атланты.  
Первое лицо республики обнаружилось на заднем дворике, вольготно расположившись в старом садовом шезлонге. Майлз переступил порог и на секунду остановился, залюбовавшись: солнечные лучи золотили вечно взъерошенные кудри, придавая их обладателю почти ангельский вид. Майлз хмыкнул, вспоминая, как в первые дни в учебке кто-то из претендентов на звание штатного юмориста попытался прилепить Бассу пренебрежительное прозвище «Херувимчик». Басс тогда заработал свой первый штрафной наряд, а шутник отправился в лазарет со сломанным носом.  
Привлечённый фырканьем Майлза, Басс встрепенулся, с тревогой открывая глаза, но тут же, увидев, кто перед ним, расслабился снова и улыбнулся — так солнечно и легко, что у Майлза что-то знакомо ёкнуло в груди.  
— Майлз.  
Непроизвольно нахмурившись, Майлз сделал шаг вперёд, а улыбка на губах Басса так и не померкла, только сделалась беззлобно-насмешливой.  
— Как Чикаго?  
— Всё в порядке. Мы договорились с присланными из… — Майлз осёкся.  
На покосившейся сетчатой ограде за спиной Басса, невидимые с веранды за кустом вездесущей черники, были рядком развешаны старые плакаты «Разыскиваются». На портретах Майлз узнал Нору и ещё нескольких «врагов Республики». На почётном центральном месте красовался он сам.  
Басс проследил за его ошарашенным взглядом и ухмыльнулся.  
— В типографии отпечатали слишком много. Надо же было куда-то девать.  
— И ты не нашёл ничего лучше, чем развесить их на заборе?  
Басс ещё раз взглянул на портреты и пожал плечами.  
— А что такого. Их ещё много. Классные, между прочим, мишени для дротиков. — Басс ещё немного подержал паузу, а потом засмеялся. — Да ладно. Пускай висят. На память. — Внезапно он стал серьёзным, как будто только сообразив, что сказал, и чуть встревожено посмотрел на Майлза.  
Майлз просто кивнул. Не помнящие истории обречены её повторять — лучше уж лишние напоминания. Впрочем, после Атланты Майлз редко об этом думал. Свой урок они выучили — может, со стороны для такой твёрдой уверенности оснований и не хватало, но Майлз почему-то не сомневался.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ещё одна зарисовка, продолжающая предыдущую. Флафф и романтИк.

Охрану они отпустили. Капитан отряда серьёзно выслушал Майлза, а потом заметил («при всём уважении, сэр»), что если в их присутствии возникнет нужда, быстро им назад не добраться, да и разработанные мистером Питманом средства связи работали не то чтобы слишком надёжно — но Майлз видел по его глазам и глазам его людей, что им не терпится вернуться в столицу. Ему нетрудно было их понять: война отгремела ещё слишком недавно, ещё слишком свежи были в памяти страхи, опасности и боль разлуки. Он сам испытывал всё это не раз и не два — и потому он только поблагодарил капитана за преданность службе и повторил, что отряд может уехать.  
— Теряешь хватку, мой генерал, — усмехнулся Басс, прислоняясь плечом к косяку и глядя вслед удаляющейся кавалькаде. — Вот уже и подчинённые приказы оспаривают.  
Майлз только что-то неразборчиво проворчал, дождался, чтобы всадники скрылись за поворотом дороги, и, развернувшись, вжал Басса в стену, целуя глубоко, крепко, с жадной обстоятельностью человека, которому никуда не надо спешить. Их связь едва ли ещё для кого-то оставалась секретом — просто хотелось остаться одним, вдали от посторонних глаз.  
Теперь они валялись в высокой траве на берегу неспешного текущего мимо них Делавэра, поодаль мирно паслись стреноженные лошади. Это была идея Майлза — прокатиться по окрестностям, пока они совершенно не ошалели от близости друг друга и, что уж греха таить, неизбежного секс-марафона. Басс долго глумился над ним насчёт былой удали, подступающей старости и неожиданно обретённых сдержанности и благоразумия, но на деле согласился легко. Должно быть, он чувствовал то же, что и Майлз: не так уж сложно оказалось вновь стать соратниками и любовниками — но дружбе требовалось что-то ещё, кроме общей победы и крышесносного секса.  
Верховая прогулка, впрочем, не затянулась. Басс, без труда выучившийся держаться в седле, так и не проникся этим способом передвижения — очевидно, находил недостаточно пиратским, дразнил его Майлз, припоминая Трентон. Поэтому они добрались лишь до реки, да так там и остались, заново привыкая к давно забытой тишине, покою — и друг другу.  
Поблескивавшая в лучах солнца река была чистой, прозрачной. При желании в ней можно было бы даже купаться — скинув ботинки и, как в детстве, подвернув штанины, Майлз опустил босые ноги в воду и вздрогнул от обдавшего ступни холода. Пожалуй, от идеи с купанием придётся пока отказаться. Но кому в голову вообще пришла бы такая мысль пятнадцать лет назад — здесь, в самом сердце промышленного центра Новой Англии? Мысли обо всём, с чем им предстоит разбираться, снова зашевелились в голове, но Майлз решительно их прогнал. Всему своё время, и делам государственным в том числе. Стряхнув капли воды с ног, он растянулся на животе рядом с безмятежно жующим травинку Бассом.  
Тот не повернул головы, лишь скосил глаза в его сторону, взгляд скользнул по рукам Майлза, споткнувшись на миг о чёрную букву «М» на левом предплечье, под самым краем закатанного рукава. Майлз видел, как дёрнулось горло Басса от вида татуировки, и сам почувствовал, как на миг перехватывает дыхание. Ему случалось посмеиваться над тем, какой эффект этот простой рисунок производил на Басса, обычно — отдышавшись после оглушительного и яркого, как удар молнии, оргазма. Но он бы солгал, если бы попробовал утверждать, что не понимал, что делает, указывая мастеру в Чикаго на герб республики. Он бы солгал, если бы попробовал утверждать, что дело было в республике и гербе.  
Может, смысл татуировки и был в том, чтобы больше не иметь возможности себе лгать.  
Майлз вскинул глаза и столкнулся со взглядом Басса, таким пристальным, словно тот пытался расслышать его мысли. Секунду, прищурившись, Басс вглядывался в его лицо — Майлз не отводил взгляд — а потом лучезарно ему улыбнулся.


End file.
